Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore (Season 3)
The third season of Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore, also known as Youtuber UHC, premiered on March 15, 2016 and concluded on March 25, 2016. This season was hosted by PrestonPlayz and Woofless. This series introduced 5 new participants, and 27 returning veterans, raising the roster to 32 participants. Production In UHC mode, health does not automatically regenerate, so players must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. In addition, smelting is instant but will still require smelting materials + a furnace. Golden heads obtained from your opponents can be combined into an even more powerful head. This season is played on 1.9, therefore 1.9 features such as the sword cool down and elytra wings are enabled. Strength potions, fishing rod knockback, and horses are disabled. In this season, there are teams of 2 (exception is PrivateFearless and Alec7272, who are solo). Episodes Participants 'Teams' :''Bold indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' *Huahwi *HeyImBee *FinsGraphics *'SolrFlare' *Woofless *PrestonPlays/TBNRFrags *ChocoTheChocobo *Lachlan *PeteZahHutt *Vikkstar123 *Tofuugaming *Pokediger1 *Hyperdarkness *NoBoomGaming *AcidicBlitzz *Pwincessly *Graser10 *'TYBZI' *Dfield *Creeperfarts *Grapeapplesauce *Kiingtong *Sidearms *'BdoubleO100' *LandonMC *JeromeASF *'JahovasWitniss' *KYRSP33DY *TheCampingRusher *StrauberryJam *'Alec7272' *PrivateFearless Summary Early Game Justin, teamed with Kara, spotted Choco and Lachlan only 7 minutes into episode 2. Acidic was strategic and after minutes of defence and block placing. He caught Choco on fire and the pair rushed and chased Team Four. Pwincessly was killed by Lachlan, who wielded an Iron Sword, but Acidic avenged his teammate and killed Lachlan. With 1 heart remaining, Justin killed Choco and gained three Blood Heads from this fight, but lost his teammate. Later on in the episode, Pete was separated from Vikk and spotted two names that turned out to be Nathan's and Dylan's. After reuniting with his teammate, the two teams seemed to edge closer to eachother. The fight commenced with the enchanted Team 7 and the unechanted Team 5. Noboom and Hyper were spam hitting so they did little damage and were eventually both killed by Vikkstar123. Subsequently, Alec7272 built a house and was slain by a zombie when typing a sign on the door. Episode 3 After Fin and Kezin ventured into the nether, Solr found himself a gravel patch and a ghast. The ghast shot a fireball at Kezin, which did not damage him, but the gravel patch fell and eliminated him. Now solo and on the surface, Acidic was spotted by Graser and TYBZI. They attacked him and Graser got the deciding shot on the weakened solo player. After this the team found Speedy and Hova. Their tactic was to spam lava on the team, but it did not work. TYBZI was able to kill Speedy and Jahova killed himself with lava after being taken down to 1 heart by TYBZI's bow. Later on in the episode, Grape and Will bump into Ant and Mark. Creeps and Dfield retreat from the fight as Will and Sean spot another team. This time both teams fight and Jerome is killed by Grape quickly and easily. Ant and Mark come back into the fight and Landon escapes with extremely low health. However, Grape is killed by Mark and then Will is snuck up on by a Creeper in the closing minutes of the third episode. Mid-Game Landon returns and attempts to fight Dfield and Ant but Creeper gets a one-hit on the solo and kills him. Bee and Huahwi are spotted by Creeps and Mark yet again but this time the two teams fight. Ant gets his 3rd consecutive kill now against Bee, as Mark is being beaten by Huahwi. Ant steps in and kills last season's 1.8 victor, Huahwi. Elimination Kills 'Individual' 'Team' Trivia *PrivateFearless was meant to be teamed up with Creeperfarts, but due to daylight savings, he missed the time to film UHC. Since he was late, Creeper had to be teamed up with Dfield. *Pokediger originally died in episode 1 to a creeper, but was allowed to rejoin the game since his death involved a glitch. *Huahwi's name was changed to, "Hawaii" prior to the game; a joke due to the pack mispronouncing his name. *It isn't confirmed who made the description, but the possibilities are Pokediger1, Pwincessly, and Alec7272. *This was the third consecutive season that TheCampingRusher placed 12th. *Both players that have killed TheHyperCraft, in both previous Cube vs. H3M seasons which are Vikk and Pete, teamed together and killed him yet again. *This is the first Cube vs. H3M. season to not feature a montage. Category:Cube vs. H3M Category:Ended Series Category:UHC Category:H3M Category:Series Category:Cube UHC Category:YouTuber Category:Teams UHC Season Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube vs H3M